Alien Zits/Transcript
(Everyone is outside Hopgoblin's Bedroom) Ben: Hop, please come out. You've been there for 2 and a half hours. Hopgoblin: no. Eric: Come on, we can't have lunch without you! Hopgoblin: go without me. Kyra: Please! (opens door) we need you to--- (gasps) Hopgoblin: I got a big thingy on my face, and tomorrow is my family reunion! Eric: a zit, that's it, well alcohol is the remedy. Hopgoblin: OK (rubs alcohol over it) Hopgoblin: YYYYYYEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWWWW Kyra: oooh, it exploded! Ben: Well, it's just an ordinary zit. I remember this one time I tried to get rid of a zit for class picture day... (Ben has a flashback when he was 13 years old where he ???) it's just part of adolescence! What's wrong with a zit? Eric: Only that ummm... uhhh..... Ben: What Eric? Spit it out!! Eric: Uhhh, there's a line on the top of his head... I read a lot of books, but Ive never seen this in Hopgoblin's adolescence! (Hopgoblin has a line on top of his head, like Grey Matter) Ben: that looks bad, don't worry Hop, you'll be all right! Now about a cup of joe? Hopgoblin: Thanks! (Drinks cup, spits it out) WHO PUT CREAM IN COFFEE, I DRINK IT NORMAL, WITH NOTHING, NADA! Who the hell do think they do with me coffee? Angus: Damn, that was the wrong cup, here's the cup Hop, and hey. Why is he now grey? (Hopgoblin looks at himself, his skin has turned grey) Hopgoblin: (Screams) AM I DYING?? PLEASE HELP ME (Hold's Eric by neck) WHAT HAPPEN TO ME?! PLEASE TELL ME ERIC. PLEASE!!! Eric: (sighs) I'm sorry bud. I don't know what's happening to you, but I know someone who can! Ben: Azmuth! He created the Omnitrix, he'll figure out the solution! (in Downtown Sarciana, Azmuth Is doing his experiments in his lab) Azmuth: just some hints of carbon dioxide, some H20, and-- (Bottle Explodes) EEH! GODDAMNIT! My inventions always fail! Why! Why! Why!! Ben: hey Azmuth, can you figure out what's happening to poor Hopgoblin? (Hopgoblin is sleeping, he has a line on his head and his skin is grey, when he wakes up, everyone gets a surprise!) Azmuth: Uhh, friend... I think you should look in the mirror... Hopgoblin: Excuse me?! Im very clean thank you very much, why would you want me to-- (looks at mirror, he is shocked to see his eyes goat-like and blink horizontally) Kyra: I think it's alien! Ben: did you mess with the Omnitrix? Hopgoblin: NNNNOOOOPPPEE (gets ??? like a Grey Matter) I mean yes... Eric: (gasps and points at Ben) Ben, it was YOU! YOU SINGLE HANDILY GIVE HIM ZITS! Ben: Jeez, remind me not to piss you off! Azmuth: Settle down guys, come with me. (The gang are sitting in a sauna) Azmuth: It seems like your levels are anger are rising, but don't worry! I know a remedy for that.. and that is a simple relaxation in a sauna. Now, my dear hop, I wanna tell you something. Hopgoblin: What is it? Azmuth: (clears throat) At 6:30am, there are two trains heading south to Phoenix with 25 passengars... (Hopgoblin daydreams about the difficult math question and imagines he's in a train station) Hopgoblin: south to Phoenix with 25 passengers, with another 43 passengers disembarking and transferring to San Francisco, the 25 passengers arrive at Phoenix 2 hours later, with 32 passengers boarding to Cleveland, how many passangers have boarded and left the train in total? (Hopgoblin is run over by commuters as the question becomes more difficult, he is bombarded with random imagery until he suddenly realizes the answer as reality comes back) ??! Azmuth: What? (Puts a brain-scanning device on Hopgoblin as it scans it's IQ levels) I don't believe it, your IQ and smartness has jumped dramatically! He's in Stage 3: Smartness! Eric: Okay, so what are the stages? Azmuth: Glad you ask dear boy, Stage 1 is the breakouts as the body prepares itself for the transformation. Stage 2 is when the skin loses it's color and his face adjusts into a Grey Matter's face. Stage 3 is when the brain cells become more smarter and adjusted to difficult calculations, and--- Eric: Stage 4? Azmuth: and Stage 4 is-- the Body finalizing and completing the psychical transformation. Hopgoblin: Boy, that too much science for-- (screams in pain as he feels a sharp pain all over his body, that then becomes growing as big as a Rhino, and his hands ???, his feet ???, his legs ???, his body ???) Eric: Goddamn, I thought he was becoming Grey Matter, but he's becoming a... (inspects Hop's new form) LatioChuckMatter!!! Ash: The hell is a "LatioChuckMatter"? Ben: Its a hybrid! All becuase he touched my damn omnitrix! I thought the omnitrix only affected the wearer? Azmuth: Not only the wearer, but anyone touching the Omnitrix, such as the one time Albedo ended up turning into a clone version of you, or when the Techadon Weapons Master arrived to experiment on the Ultimatrix, it turned the Robot and Kevin into your other aliens. Eric: Well, what the hell do we do? I don't wanna hurt him but--(sees a flash) Ben?! Why are you using Cannonbolt?! CannonBen: Well, I was hoping you'd trust me with this! Eric: No! I don't wanna hurt Hop! How do we do this?! CannonBen: We'll have to take things easy! Eric: How?! We need to change him back! CannonBen: With one solution... The DNA Scrambler. Eric: Cant we just do something easier, YAH! (Throws a rock at LatioChuckMatter, which ???) Oops... Ash: Now look what you did!! Eric: Ok, we'll use the DNA scrambler, question is, what does it do? CannonBen: Azmuth, you're the genius, can you tell them? Azmuth: It's the DNA scrambler is a device that can scramble the genetic code, that can be useful for super soldiers or even a mutational error. It may be the only to restore your friend to normal. CannonBen: Okay, we'll just have to hold him off so we can cure him. (CannonBen rolls toward Hop to restrain him, while Eric does the same, with Ash following pursuit) CannonBen: Azmuth, now!! (Azmuth picked up the DNA Scrambler from the closet, as he aims it at HopGoblin, he fires the blast as it hit Hopgoblin, restoring him to normal.) HopGoblin: Oh god... what happened? Eric: Wow, your zits are gone! Hopgoblin is more pleased: I'm Cured! Azmuth: Uh Ben, I have em, now! Ben: Oh boy, here we go again! (Ash, Eric and Hop groan as the episode ends) Category:Transcripts